Kenangan Teakhir
by Seasons Stories Indonesia
Summary: "aku selalu berfikir kalau aku bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya dan hidup bahagia selamanya, tapi ternyata, semuanya hanya ilusi belaka, aku dan kau tak lebih dari sekedar adik-kakak."/FF by: Diamond Tears


**Kenangan Terakhir**

**Disclaimer: All The Character here is belong to Masashi Khisimoto, I'm owned nothing, I just Owned the Story and the plot. Request From My best friend**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, abal, Dan banyak sekali Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran.**

"_**aku selalu berfikir kalau aku bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya dan hidup bahagia selamanya, tapi ternyata, semuanya hanya ilusi belaka, aku dan kau tak lebih dari sekedar adik-kakak."**_

** Hinata POV**

Foto itu masih tergantung dengan rapih di tempatnya. Foto yang mengabadikan potret sempurna dari pria itu, laki-laki yang ku cintai seumur hidupku. Hyuga Neji. Aku masih berdiri memandang foto itu, memang hanya terlukis potret dirinya yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar yang justru membuatku semakin terpeseona, bagi semua orang foto ini tak lebih dari sebuah potret bisu belaka, tapi bagiku, potret ini terkesan hidup dan nyata, seperti kalau dia benar-benar menatapku saat ini. aku menatap keluar dan melihat Kaito dan Naruto sedang bermain di halaman belakang, melihat mereka seperti itu membuat ku kembali tersadar kalau Kaito adalah anak dari Neji Nii-san, bukan anak dari Naruto-kun. Aku memejamkan mataku dan rekaman-rekaman masalalu kembali terputar dengan sempurna dalam ingatanku.

**#flashback on**

Aku menggenggam erat bagian ujung rokku, wajah ku tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah Neji Nii-san, aku hanya berani mengintip dan mendapati wajah nya yang mengeras setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ku katakan.

"Kau… hamil Hinata-chan?" Ujarnya, aku mengangguk

"dan itu anakku? Anak kita? Tapi bagaimana mungkin…" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memegangi keningnya dengan tangannya.

"Nii-san, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tau? Kami akan menikah sebentar lagi, tinggal satu minggu lagi." ujarku, Neji nii-san langsung menatapku

"aku juga tak tahu Hinata, yang jelas kau tidak boleh menggugurkan anak itu." ujarnya, lalu ia menatap kearah jendela.

"kalau begitu, kita bisa kabur dari sini, dan menikah, aku tak perduli lagi apa yang akan dilakukan tousan, kita harus menikah Nii-san." Ujarku, Neji Nii-san terlihat sangat kaget dengan keputusanku lalu dia menggeleng.

"tidak bisa Hinata, Hiashi Ojisan sudah ku anggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu…" ujarnya, aku menahan air mataku dan memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"lalu bagaimana denganku? aku tidak mencintai Naruto, Nii-san. Aku tak bisa menikah dengannya." Ujarku, Neji-san menggenggam tanganku.

"Cobalah Hinata-san, aku akan tetap berada di samping mu, tapi bukan sebagai pasanganmu. Aku akan berada di sampingmu, sebagai seorang kakak. Aku tahu mungkin aku bajingan yang tak bertanggung jawab karena melakukan hal ini padamu, tapi banyak hal juga yang harus ku pertimbangkan Hinata. Ayahmu sudah membesarkan aku seperti membesarkan putranya sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengecewakannya sama sekali. Maafkan aku." Ujar Neji

"tapi Nii-san…." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku Neji Nii sudah berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Naruto memberikan ku misi Kelas S bersama Kiba, dan yang lainnya. Maafkan aku. mungkin misi ini akan berlangsung selama satu bulan lebih." Ujarnya, aku menggeleng. Neji nii mendekat kearahku dan mengecup keningku.

"kalau aku tidak kembali. Jaga anak ini baik-baik Hinata. aku mungkin terlihat kejam melakukan ini semua padamu, tapi sebenarnya aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyayangi kalian. Dan semoga kau dan Naruto bahagia, aku berharap dia bisa menyayangi mu dan bayi kita seperti aku menyayangi kalian. Aku harus pergi Hinata." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku yang masih menangis di tempat.

Dua minggu berlalu dan belum ada kabar apapun dari Neji nii-san, perasaan khawatir menjalari tubuhku, tapi aku terus berusaha berfikiran positif. Hari pernikahan ku dan Naruto juga semakin dekat, aku tinggal di rumahnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu karena permintaan ayahku. Aku berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan pernikahan kami, walaupun berat untukku menikah dengan pria yang tak kucintai sama sekali. Tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya karena ini permintaan ayahku, dan aku tak punya pilihan lain. Beraharap kalau aku bisa bersama dengan Neji nii-san benar-benar terasa seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil dalam hidupku.

Aku menghela nafasku, dan kembali fokus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto-kun, biasanya dia sudah pulang jam segini, tapi aku yakin pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi pasti membuatnya sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintu rumah kami terbuka dan suara baritone yang sangat ku kenal.

"Tadaima!" Ujarnya, aku berjalan menghampirinya dan membantunya menaruh tasnya juga melepas jubah hokagenya.

"Naruto-kun, ingin makan malam dulu, atau mandi?" Tanyaku

"rasanya aku ingin mandi dulu, Hinata-chan." Unjarnya, aku mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kami untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk Naruto-kun, saat aku ingin mengambil botol shower gel milik Naruto-kun, tiba-tiba botol itu terlepas dari peganganku dan mengenai kakiku.

"Hinata-can…." Naruto-kun masuk dan langsung menggendongku keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mendudukkan ku di tempat tidur kami, dan mulai mengobati lukaku.  
" kenapa bisa seceroboh itu? bagaimana kalau kau terluka dan terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kita?" Ujarnya, aku merasa bersalah medengar pernyataan yang baru keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sudah memberi tahu Naruto-kun tentang kehamilan ku, setelah seminggu yang lalu kami dengan tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu. sampai saat ini Naruto-kun masih menganggap bayi yang ada dalam rahim ku adalah anak kami. Bukan anakku dan Neji nii.

"Hinata?" panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Y…ya?" ujarku

"apa yang kau fikirkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kandungan mu?" Tanya Naruto-kun

"Ti…tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam kita dulu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin…."

"pecahan botolnya biar aku yang bersihkan. Jangan terlalu lelah, kau mengerti?" Ujarnya, aku mengangguk, Naruto-kun mengecup keningku sebelum beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi dan mmembersihkan pecahan beling itu.

Aku dan Narutokun duduk berhadapan menyantap makan malam kami. Aku dari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi yang ada di mangkokku dan tak berniat untuk memakannya. Fikiran ku kembali melayang ke Neji-nii, apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? aku merindukannya, aku benar-benar berharap dia akan pulang dan membawaku pergi jauh sebelum pernikahan itu dilaksanakan.

"Hinata-can? Kau baik-baik saja? Atau ingin ku belikan sesuatu untuk makan malam mu?" tanya Naruto-kun aku menggeleng.

"ti..tidak." ujarku lalu menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutku.

"Naruto-kun, apa misi yang di jalankan Neji-nii sangat berbahaya?" Tanya ku, Naruto-kun meletakkan sumpit dan mangkok yang di pegangnya sejak tadi, dia menatap ku sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"aku tahu kau ingin dia menghadiri pernikahan kita. Aku juga sudah berusaha memberikan misi itu kepada Kakashi Sensei, Sakura-can, sai, dan Teme tapi dia bersikeras akan mengambil Misi itu, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memberikannya misi itu, Hinata-can." Ujarnya, aku menggenggam erat sumpit yang ada di tanganku, jadi begitu? Nii-san sengaja menghindariku dan meminta misi itu dari Naruto-kun, agar bisa menghindariku? Kenapa Nii-san melakukan ini? _"kalau aku tidak kembali. Jaga anak ini baik-baik Hinata. aku mungkin terlihat kejam melakukan ini semua padamu, tapi sebenarnya aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyayangi kalian." _Kalimat terakhir Nii-san kembali membuatku berfikir yang macam-macam, tapi sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk berfikir positif, kalau tak akan terjadi apapun pada Neji Nii-san.

Hari ini, tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan ku dan Naruto-kun di gelar, saat seorang Jounin yang kukenal mendekat kearahku dan Naruto-kun yang sedang duduk di teras rumah kami, sore ini. Jounin itu membisikkan seseuatu ke telinga Naruto-kun dan raut wajah Naruto-kun berubah menjadi keras seketika. Setelah Jounin itu pergi Naruto-kun berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.

"Neji…" suaranya terdengar sangat parau membuat perasaanku semakin tak enak.

"dia…. Tewas saat menjalankan misi ini… " ujarnya, perlahan tanpa ku sadari air mataku jatuh, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto-kun dan berlari ke rumah sakit, aku tak memperdulikan Naruto-kun yang berlari mengejarku. Setibanya aku dirumah sakit aku langsung menerobos ruang outobsi dan mendapati Sakura sedang ada di sana, dan Neji Nii-san terbaring di hadapannya.

"Nii-san!" aku memeluknya. Bodoh, kalau mau menghindariku kenapa harus melakukan hal sekonyol ini?

"Nii-san bangun!" aku mengguncang tubuh Neji-Nii, kenapa? lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini? setidaknya kalau kau tak bisa berperan sebagai ayahnya, Nii-san bisa menjadi paman yang menyayanginya, kenapa harus meninggalkan aku dan bayi yang belum lahir ini dengan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini? kenapa?

"Hinata-can…" Naruto memelukku, dan perlahan menarikku menjauh dari Jenasah Nii-san, Naruto-kun memelukku dan mencoba menenangkan ku.

"Hinata-can, aku mengerti perasaan mu tapi ku mohon jangan lakukan ini." ujar nya, aku menangis di pelukannya, dan sesaat kemudian rasa sakit yang mencekam di perutku membuatku berteriak, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelam aku sempat melihat darah mengalir ke kakiku. Kami-sama , aku mohon jangan bayiku.

Aku tersadar dan mendapati Naruto-kun menggenggam tanganku, semua hal yang bisa kulihat adalah semua barang berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

"Hinata-can!" Naruto langsung memelukku

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, perlahan sesuatu membuatku tersentak dan secara otomatis meraba perutku.

"bayiku… Naruto-kun bayi ku bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"dia baik-baik saja, kau hanya harus beristirahat dan tak boleh turun dari ranjang, Hinata-can. Kau kelelahan karena berlari, kau juga stress hal itu mengakibatkan mu mengalami pendarahan. Aku mohon jangan berbuat konyol lagi, Hinata-can, fikirkan bayi kita." Ujar Naruto, perlahan aku mengangguk.

Hari ini hari pemakaman Neji Nii-san, aku meletakkan bunga lilly putih di pusara nya, aku berjanji akan menjaga anak ini, seperti yang kau minta, Nii-san. Pernikahan ku dan Naruto di tunda karena peristiwa ini dan kondisi ku yang tak memungkinkan. Neji Nii-san, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menjadi milik Naruto-kun, tapi sampai kapanpun, perasaan dan hati ini tetap menjadi milik mu seutuhnya.

_**#flasback off**_

"Kaa-san!" suara anak kecil yang sangat ku hafal memanggilku, aku menatap ke halaman belakang, Kaito putra ku dan Neji Nii-san menatapku sambil tersenyum, Naruto muncul dari belakangnya dan menggendong kaito dan membawanya mendekat kearahku, mereka tertawa, naruto sangat menyayangi Kaito-kun.

"Kaa-san, aku lapar…" ujarnya

"aku juga…" ujar Naruto, aku tersenyum kearah mereka dan mengambil roti isi yang sudah ku buat sejak tadi.

"Tou-san, habis ini ajari aku rasenggan ya?" Pinta Kaito-kun membuatku dan Naruto-kun terbelalak kaget.

"ta… tapi kaito-kun…"

"tidak apa-apa Hinata-can. Kenapa kaito-kun ingin belajar jurus itu?" Tanya Naruto-kun.

"aku ingin menjadi Shinobi yang hebat seperti otousan dan Neji Ojisan!" ujarnya, membuatku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kau dengar itu Neji nii-san, putra mu sudah besar dan dia ingin menjadi sepertimu, seperti ayahnya. Aku harap kau mendengarnya dari sana.

**THE . TAMAT. **

**Diamond tau, Fic ini aneh kan? btw kritik dan saran Diamond tunggu yah. Semoga suka sama Fic ini ya Mina….**

**Diamond Tears**


End file.
